pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold (Adventures)
Gold is the first new trainer featured in the Gold and Silver Chapter of Pokémon Adventures. Background Hailing from New Bark Town, the boy is incredibly athletic and lives in a house full of various Pokémon. Because of this, the neighbors have dubbed him “The Pokémon boy”. He started with the Pokémon Cyndaquil. His birth date is July 21. His blood type is B. Sampling popular foods from different places is his interest. Skateboarding and Billiards are his skills. Volcanic Steak is his favorite food. Personality As the reader becomes acquainted with Gold, one finds he’s a kind-hearted but very hot-headed young man who doesn’t seem to think things over well. When he first met Bugsy, he mistook him for a female and asked him out for tea. He also asked Jasmine, the Olivine City Gym Leader out on a date once. He also touched Green's bottom, igniting Silver's anger. He can be compared to Fukuyama Kazuharu of Girls Bravo in terms of personality. For some reason when he first met Crystal he did not get along with her and when Crystal took the burnt food that he gave to her, he said that the blackness of the food matches her personality. Also at the end of the saga he flirted with Yellow, not knowing that she was a year older, until Crystal showed him the information about Yellow. Besides being a protagonist of the manga series, he also serves as comic relief (mostly due to his flirtatious nature, his nick-naming or his habit of not recognizing several characters who are famous or he met in person before.) Skills Gold's special skill, as described by Professor Oak, is hatching eggs. He is known as "The Hatcher". Appearance He has the same look as Gold from the game. He doesn't have that much changes in appearances. However, he sports his own goggles. Plot Gold, Silver and Crystal Chapter Gold's adventure began when Joey took Gold to Prof. Elm's lab and sees Totodile being stolen by Silver. Gold used Cyndaquail to try and stop him. Along with the new protagonists, his rivals Silver and Crystal, they fight with Red's team against the Mask of Ice, and in the end, was able to cure Pryce (the true identity of the Mask of Ice) of his sadness with the help of Celebi. Emerald Chapter After Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Silver are petrified into stone by the after-effects of the energy blast caused by Deoxys, Gold and Crystal re-appear in the Battle Frontier saga, where the new protagonists Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire are battling against Guile Hideout, in hopes of achieving a goal that the current main characters are clueless about; reviving their old companions, who are statues trapped at the end of the top room of the Battle Tower. Later, they are surprised when Red said that why won't they hold a match and each and every Pokédex Holder will join, it is known that Emerald won it. HeartGold and SoulSilver Chapter So far in the HG/SS arc he seems to be searching for Lance and Arceus, the creator Pokémon. Pokemon Gallery Gold, Silver and Crystal Chapter Gold again.PNG|Gold in the Gold, Silver and Crytal Chapter. Gold and kris.PNG|Gold and Crystal Gold and kris 2.PNG|Gold and Crystal surprised Gold shouting.PNG|Gold warning the others of Team Rocket Gold without his hat.png|Gold without his hat Trivia *All of his pokemon names ends with -taro except for Pichu, which who doesn't have a nickname. *He tried to flirt with Bugsy not knowing he's a boy. *Among all of the Protagonist in Pokemon Adventures he is the first male protagonist not to challenge the gyms and the Pokemon League. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Pokedex Holders Category:Pokémon trainers